


remembering

by daidydud



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, With a sort of happy ending, is this a character study? i don't really know, kamoshida is the worst :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidydud/pseuds/daidydud
Summary: Ann has a panic attack, and writes in her journal.
Kudos: 4





	remembering

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what i was going for with this, i just saw a quote on pinterest and was like "i can write something with this :0". prolly not gonna get a lot of traction, but i really liked how this came out.

With shaky hands, she wrote in her journal, despite the tears falling onto the page. It blurred the ink with each drop, but the words were communicated all the same. Her therapist had told her to try writing her feelings down in between appointments so they could find what triggered her panic attacks, but she just hadn’t had the time with all of her modeling jobs.  


If only she’d been stronger. She wouldn’t have caved into even giving that...that _scumbag_ a second of her time. She wouldn’t have let Shiho hurt the way she did. Hyperventilating, she pushed her chair away from the desk once she was done writing in her journal. Panther was strong, why couldn’t she be just as strong? After all, Panther and Carmen were within her heart.  


And yet, here she was, having a panic attack after some guy had catcalled her after she got off the train. She was just so weak.

_I don’t like the memories, because the tears come easily, and once again I break my promise to myself for this day. It’s a constant battle. A war between remembering and forgetting._

The letters were smudged, and ink was all over her hands. She tried to calm herself down, tapping her finger tips together in rapid succession and controlling her breathing. Within minutes, she had calmed down. What that man had said to her still made her skin crawl, but she was more stable now.  


She took a breath, adjusting and tightening her loosened ponytails. She had to remind herself that strength would come with time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
